


Late Night Tea

by misura



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Maia realizes something about tea, something about himself and something about Csevet.
Relationships: Csevet Aisava/Maia Drazhar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Late Night Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/gifts).



Maia felt a thrill of guilt-tinged pleasure at the expression on Csevet's face as Maia presented him with a mug of hot tea - the making of which Maia had had nothing to do with whatsoever, other than ordering it done, but then, he had almost grown used to the idea of never being permitted to do anything for himself ever again by now.

"Serenity," Csevet said. He sounded as he looked: surprised, with some other emotions mixed in, hidden underneath. That Csevet even allowed himself to look surprise, permitted _Maia_ to see him thus might be considered a victory all on its own.

"I - we - _I_ shall drink some, too," Maia said, feeling greatly daring, to speak so familiarly. "And then we shall be able to continue working all the better and more efficiently." And for most of the night, no doubt, though at least Maia might hope for his nohecharei to come and drag him to his bed if they judged it prudent, and assuming Csevet would not beat them to it. Csevet had no such luxury - if 'luxury' was the right word, which Maia was all too aware it likely was not.

Csevet muttered something about bribery, but he willingly reached for the mug as Maia held it out, their fingers brushing as the mug was transferred between them, and Maia felt the tips of his ears turn red even as he told himself not to act like some moon-witted calf. Part of him longed for more, to take Csevet's hand in his own, but he knew he must not, ought not to allow himself to even think of such things.

 _Be satisfied with what thou canst get,_ he told himself, as Csevet took a cautious sip of his still-hot tea. _As near a friend as thou hast, and wouldst risk it all for the sake of something which thou willst not even name in thy thoughts?_

"Serenity?" Csevet asked, putting down his mug. "Your tea?"

"Ah," Maia said, reaching for the other mug at the same time Csevet did so, thereby contriving to have their hands touch again.

Csevet smiled more fully this time. "It's important for an emperor to keep his promises."

 _Then permit me to promise thee I shall always be thy friend first, and anything else second._ Though Maia was all too aware that friendship was only a portion of what he would have from Csevet. The most important and foremost portion, true, but even so.

Even so, he might need to be content with this much, not daring to ask for more than Csevet might be willing - truly willing to give.

"Is the tea so hot, Serenity? You are very red," Csevet said, his tone betraying a hint of amusement.

"It is the pleasure of your company that warms me," Maia said, before he could consider his words more carefully. He felt himself grow warmer still. "That is to say, we are pleased that you are here."

Csevet's smile came wryly. "At times, we wonder at our past self's wisdom in accepting this position."

That did not sound promising. "Oh," Maia said, feeling more like a tyrant than he had in a long while. His own foolishness, to think he had outgrown such errors.

"Most times, though, we are quite content to be where we are," Csevet went on, and there was no wryness now, nor amusement, nor anything other than what had always been there.

"On consideration, I believe you were right. The tea is very hot," Maia said, not knowing whether to be embarrassed at his own slowness or at the beating of his heart which must be loud enough for Csevet to overhear, surely.

Csevet said nothing, merely keeping his smile.

Maia supposed there was little more that needed saying, at that, and besides, he felt he had made a fool of himself more than amply already, for all that he would gladly do so again ten times over, if only it would win him the same realization.


End file.
